


Did I bury My Love?

by Pokerschild



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokerschild/pseuds/Pokerschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean在Mark收到Eduardo寄来的法院传单时后悔了，觉得自己虽然不是主谋但也挺混蛋的，所以想要补偿点什么，于是就有精灵帮忙肖老板穿越回去。<br/>Sean在补偿的过程中爱上了Eduardo，但是自己所做的那些补偿都让Mark和Eduardo关系更好了。最后百万会员夜那天Mark向Eduardo求婚，花朵答应了。<br/>最终Sean难过地离开了。精灵问他后不后悔回去，Sean笑笑，“能见到那么美好的人露出如此幸福的笑容，我有什么好后悔的？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章还蛮OOC的

序：  
　　Sean Parker从来不后悔。  
　　他没有后悔百万会员之夜那天对Eduardo的混蛋行为，也没有后悔不去阻止Mark听取Peter的一件设计Eduardo。  
　　可是自认为从不后悔的Sean在马克收到法院传单的事后后悔了，马可当时的表情不是很好，Chris就更不用说。当然，他也能想象得到Eduardo在决定起诉Mark时是什么样子。  
　　他知道最该为整件事负责的应该是当事的两人，而自己不过是催化剂罢了，可他还是感到了愧疚，他觉得从来不会属于Sean Parker的东西。  
　　“大概是因为嫉妒吧。”Sean自嘲地这样想。  
　　和Mark不一样，Sean从来不缺和她一起参加派对，一起high的人，可是他也没有像Eduardo一般对他掏心掏肺的朋友，毕竟半夜两点还惦记着他的人估计只剩下那些该死的私家侦探了。  
　　因为他没有，所以他嫉妒那个拥有却还不懂得珍惜的 Mark。  
　　“你真丑陋，Sean Parker。”Sean再次自嘲地冷笑了。  
　　“人类大多都是丑恶的，他们嫉妒别人，贪得无厌，装腔作势。可是人类也是可爱的，他们会后悔，会见义勇为，也有诚实的时候。”  
　　Sean被身后传来的声音吓了一跳，转过头去看到一个从黑暗中走出的老者正微笑着看着他。  
　　Sean确定自己家的安保系统做得很好，除非是顶级黑客，比如自己和Mark之类的，否则根本进不来。况且……这个人就像是从虚空中出现的。Sean和Mark不一样，他相信超自然现象的存在。  
　　“所以……你是幽灵，精灵，天使，恶魔还是圣诞老人？”  
　　老人似乎被Sean的反应逗乐，“我是个精灵，已经在这里住了几个世纪了，而你，你看起来是个混蛋，可是你的悔意很强烈，你是我这几千年来在这里见到过的悔意最强烈的混蛋。”  
　　Sean没有被冒犯到，反而妥协地笑了笑，“好吧，所以你想做什么？”  
　　“这个嘛，帮你回到过去，让你弥补那些你自认为的过错。”老人俏皮第眨了眨眼。  
　　Sean思考了下老人话语的真实性，毕竟不见得是精灵就一定有扭转时空的能力。忽然参悟到什么一般，“你有什么条件吧？”  
　　老人叹了口气，“所以说我不是很喜欢和你们人类打交道，不是条件就是好处的。我帮你只是因为比你悔意深的没有你混蛋，比你混蛋的基本都没什么悔意罢了。况且，你要是不愿意的话，我也不会强迫你的，今天过后你就会忘记现在发生的一切。所以，我现在问你，你愿意回去弥补你的过错吗？”  
　　肖恩犹豫了，他并不知道自己能不能真的做到。但最终还是看着精灵，坚定地说：“我愿意。”  
　　老人露出满意的笑容，“那么，请大声第喊出这句咒语吧。Hallelujah！Chance！”  
　　“Hallelujah！Chance！WTF！！！”肖恩喊出这句咒语之后，一阵白光包围了他，在感受到一阵强大的引力之后他便消失了。  
　　精灵看着Sean消失的位置，笑得有些神秘，“Good Luck，Sean Parker。”


	2. Chapter 2

-1-  
　　Sean是在床上醒过来的，一个姑娘的床上。  
　　当然是在一个姑娘床上，他可是风流Sean，在自家床上醒来未免太可怜了。等等，这姑娘叫什么来着？  
　　Sean看着自说自话朝浴室走去的姑娘，注意到她内裤上的几个字。哦，对！这是在斯坦福，他最早知道Facebook那天。所以这个长得像《五十度灰》女主的姑娘到底叫什么来着？Amelia Ritter！更喜欢别人叫她Amy。  
　　Sean就跟走过场一样地结束了和Amy的对话，在Amy进浴室之后打开电脑。和之前不一样，他这次不必在用有蛇这样的烂招来骗Amy从浴室出来告诉他Facebook，不对那会儿还叫The Facebook是怎么回事了。  
　　他联系了Mark，接下来就是等待了。Sean Park，这回你可不能再让Eduardo对你有那么深的敌意了。  
　　到了约定的日子，Sean不但没有迟到反而提前五分钟就坐在预约好的位置上了，就连熟识的店员都惊讶Sean竟然早到了。  
　　冷静下来，Sean，你可以不把这个变成自己的个人秀的，你现在要做的重点就是让Eduardo对你没有那么深的敌意，并且让他意识到Facebook很酷，引入广告只会让它不酷；让他把重心放在Facebook，而不是Mark身上。  
　　Sean在Mark他们进来前这样想，而现在……  
　　“告诉我你们的进展。”Sean放弃了自己的个人秀，直接抛出最初谈到Facebook时的问题。  
　　“是这样的……我们已经进驻了29个学校，有超过75000人的会员……”  
　　耐下性子，Sean，听Eduardo说完，他总会提到你想知道的内容的，虽然你早就知道了。  
　　果然，Eduardo很快就说到了下一步的打算，他举了当时Mark举的例子，他们如何进驻到德州的贝勒大学。  
　　“这招不错，Eduardo。”Sean毫不吝啬地夸赞了Eduardo。  
　　Eduardo有点惊讶，他大概没想到传闻中像只孔雀一样的Sean Parker竟然会赞扬自己的想法，况且他这次应该是来吸引Mark所有注意力的。他有些不好意思地笑了下，说了句谢谢。  
之后，他们谈到了Facebook是否该营利的问题，Eduardo提到了针对营利问题，自己和Mark在的争执。  
　　“Who’s right?”Eduardo说完认真地看着Sean。  
　　Sean假装思考了几秒，放弃了之前的答案，选择了一个较为圆滑的回答，“你们俩都没错，Facebook确实有营利的价值。”Sean顿了一下，看了眼Eduardo，“可是放上广告并不酷。”这回换Mark点头了。  
　　“现阶段你们并不能知道它能带来什么，他能走多远。但我可以肯定地告诉你们，Facebook，它很酷。但是现阶段的它还不够稳定，所以引入广告，只会让它变得不够酷。如果持续发展下去，拥有足够稳定和数量的用户群，那它的价值将会更大。而且它会是一个值得投资的项目。相信我，我曾经建立过两个网络公司，我知道它们的价值所在。”Sean放弃了之前的派对说和金枪鱼说，而是以一种诚恳的态度在向对面的三人作说明。  
　　“所以你的建议是？”Mark和Eduardo同时问出这个问题。  
　　Sean笑了一下，“你们那么聪明，你们肯定知道接下来该怎么做的。我只是个来打声招呼的粉丝。”说完他留下付账的支票，起身。走出两步后，转过身来，“去掉the，只留下Facebook，这更简洁。”  
　　很好，Sean Parker，你的表现足够真诚，而最后那句话也没失去你原来的风格。  
　　Sean自满地这样想，跨出门后一阵耀眼的白光刺得他睁不开眼，一阵引力过后他又失去了意识。  
　　Mark和Eduardo再回学校的出租车上，Christy正靠在Eduardo肩上闭目养神。  
　　“你觉得怎样？”Mark偏头看着Eduardo。  
　　Eduardo沉默了一会儿耸了耸肩，“Sean Parker也没有传闻中那么糟糕。”  
　　“不，我是指Facebook。”  
　　“你知道，作为一个学经济的人来说，我希望我投资的产品能为我带来盈利，可是如果这个产品在目前阶段只能带来微薄的盈利，而在它成熟稳定之后却能带来巨大的财富的话，那么我们不妨再等等。就像Sean说的那样，先扩张它。”  
　　Sean睁开眼睛时已经在自己家了，环顾了下四周，看到正在和自己珍藏的酒的精灵。  
　　“你说过不要代价的！”Sean冲过去心疼地拿起那瓶90年的木桐，已经被喝了三分之一了。  
　　“我可没说过那样的话，我只说过很讨厌和你们人类打交道以及你是个混蛋。”精灵若无其事地又喝了一口。  
　　Sean此刻能大概体会到那些忍受自己“混蛋”行为的人的心情了。只好妥协地从厨房拿出个酒杯来和精灵一起喝，既然不能珍藏，那不妨就享受好了。明天把86的拉图和95的拉菲拿去给Mark藏起来。


	3. Chapter 3

-2-  
　　Sean第二天到Facebook大楼还是看到了Mark桌子上的两张法院传单，啧了一声，“亏我那么辛苦地回去,结果什么也没改变啊。”于是下午下班时间一到它就急不可耐地离开办公室往家赶。  
　　“为什么法院传单还在Mark桌子上？”Sean一推开门就问，然而家里空无一人。  
　　“你只会去了一次就想改变现状未免太天真了。要想改变一件现今已既定的事实可不只是改变过去一件事就能左右的。”声音依旧是从身后传来的，只是这次Sean做好了准备没被吓到，精灵看起来有些失望。  
　　“所以，我能再回去一次吗？”Sean急切地问，他有预料如果再回去说不定就能和Eduardo成为朋友了。  
　　“这就看你了，我的朋友。”  
　　Sean满意地笑了，他再次喊出了那个咒语，“Hallelujah！Chance！”  
　　刚睁开眼就听到不远处传来一声巨大的声响，像是房屋倒塌的声音。哦，应该是Mark他们的烟囱。也就是说他现在在Sharon家，他在帮她搬家。  
　　Sean从屋内出去询问正在指挥者搬家公司员工的Sharon，“发生什么事了？”  
　　“对面屋子的烟囱似乎塌了，真是吓了我一跳，我……”Sharon开始滔滔不绝地说了起来。  
　　“我们过去看看吧，说不定有人受伤了。”Sean边说边朝街对面走去。  
　　“什么？我们还没有搬完所有……等等！Sean！”  
　　Sean完全没在意Sharon说了什么，Sharon只好向那几名员工草草交代几句，她迅速跟了过去。  
　　开门的人是Mark，Sean跟之前一样进门，随意寒暄了几句，介绍了Sharon，接了瓶啤酒开瓶之后边喝边环顾四周。  
　　“Eduardo人呢？”  
　　“他在纽约实习。”  
　　“他没来加州吗？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“你现在打电话给他，让他放弃实习，马上来这儿，你告诉他，无论是你还是Facebook都很需要他。”  
　　Sean从来没觉得自己能当个好人，还别说做到这份上。之前他从未在意过自己的所作所为是否会对别人带来伤害，可这次不管怎么说也影响到了Facebook，CEO设计陷害CFO什么的，还有自己带着实习生出的那档子事带来的影响也不小。算了，就当大爷我行善造福下这两人吧。  
　　爱德华多当天晚上就到了旧金山国际机场了，打电话给Mark却没人接，只好打公寓的电话。  
　　“Hello，这里是Facebook加州总部。”Sean的声音从听筒传来。  
　　“你好，麻烦找下Mark，Mark Zukerberg。”  
　　Sean看了眼Mark的卧室门，他告诉Eduardo现在Mark正在休息，其他人也都在忙着编程写代码，他可以去接Eduardo。当然，他没有告诉Eduardo他是谁。  
　　Eduardo似乎思虑了很久，过了半晌Sean才再次听到Eduardo的声音，“好吧，那麻烦你把你的电话号码和车牌号告诉我。”  
　　……  
　　Eduardo拉开车门看到驾驶座上冲他笑的Sean，“Sean？所以接电话的人是你？”  
　　“正是。”Sean此刻的笑容在Eduardo看来有些奸计得逞的样子。  
　　Eduardo翻了个白眼，“所以你说Mark在睡觉是骗我的？”  
　　“当然不是，Mark真的在睡觉，他说他昨天写了一个通宵的代码。”  
　　以及今天白天把公寓给玩坏了。  
　　当然，这句话Sean没有说出来，“Dustin和实习生们都在忙，如你所见，只有我，闲人一个。”Sean一脸无辜地摊手，“所以，你还不上来吗？”  
　　Eduardo只好叹口气坐进车里。  
　　“所以你们现在的计划是什么？”Sean微微侧头。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“Facebook，你们的计划是什么？”Sean迅速撇头看了眼Eduardo，Eduardo一脸茫然。Sean揉了揉眉心，“Eduardo你必须重视Facebook而不是Mark，只有你重视Facebook，Mark才会重视你，这样你才不会被落下。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“就是说，你不能只把注意力放在Mark身上，你的……”  
　　“不，不是这个，你说被落下是什么意思？”Eduardo瞪圆了眼睛看着Sean，不解之下似乎还有这隐隐担忧。  
　　“如果说之前的你作为FB的CFO，是合格的，那么现在的你不合格。因为之前你和Mark一直在一起，你很清楚Facebook的情况，清楚它的发展走向。可是现在你和Mark分开了，所以很多情况你不一定会知道，Mark也不一定会对你说。可是Mark需要你，Facebook需要你。我只不过能帮Mark将Facebook扩大到两个周，可你是他的CFO，是Facebook能营利的基石，所以你最好能留下来。以及，比起Mark，你更应该重视Facebook。”  
　　Eduardo摩挲着鼻梁沉思起来，最终似乎是认清了事实，吐出一句，“你说的有道理。谢谢。”  
　　“不客气。”Sean耸了耸肩。  
　　Eduardo深吸一口气，抿了抿嘴唇，“以及，对不起，我之前对你有许多误解。我收回之前对你的成见，你是个不错的人。”  
　　Sean得意地笑了，“我知道，我一直都是。”  
　　之后车内的气氛也变得轻松了不少。和Sean想的一样，Eduardo确实是有着良好家教加紧优渥的青年才俊，可和Sean想的不一样的是，Eduardo并不是什么没见过世面的单纯小少爷。论头脑他绝对不输Mark，只是在Mark的事情上他有时候回感情用事罢了。  
　　还有就是，Eduardo和他一样，他们都喜欢Justin Timberlake和David Fincher，这是个好现象不是吗？  
　　到达公寓已经很晚了，Sean帮忙将Eduardo的行李安置好之后愉快地想Eduardo和那群完全沉浸在代码世界中的程序员告别。  
　　“你住哪儿？”Eduardo将Sean送到门口之后问。  
　　“这个嘛。”Sean耸耸肩，“Sharon家就住在对面那条街，我可以过去看看。”  
　　Eduardo挑了挑眉，那双焦糖色的斑比眼里写满了质疑，“你确定都这个时候了她还没睡吗？”  
　　“不知道。”Sean一脸云淡风轻。  
　　Eduardo叹了口气，“既然你没去处，不如就留下来吧，反正他们一时半会儿也睡不了。”Eduardo偏了下头，意指身后那群程序员，“或者你睡我那间，我打个地铺就行。  
　　Eduardo太可爱了，让Sean忍不住想捉弄他一下，于是他坏笑了一下，“你为什么不要请我和你一起睡呢？Wardo。”最后的那个Wardo，Sean有意将声音放软语句拉长，听起来有几丝暧昧的意味。  
　　“这个时候开这玩笑，你认真的？”Eduardo翻了个白眼，脸颊却有微微泛红。  
　　真可爱。Sean在内心默默地说了一句。  
　　“好吧，既然你不想和我同床共枕，那我就只好霸占你的床喽~”说完扭着舞步进了Eduardo的房间。  
　　刚躺下就被一束白光包围，睁开眼睛时已经躺在自己公寓的沙发上，旁边坐着正在看《纸牌屋》的精灵老头。


	4. Chapter 4

-3-  
　　“怎么样怎么样？他们俩有改变吗？”Sean连忙跳起来抓着老人的肩膀晃动。  
　　“并没有。”  
　　“什么？我明明都已经和Eduardo成为朋友了。”Sean松开精灵，表情有些惊愕。  
　　“因为你回来之后，过去的你还是那个样子，第二天就带着Mark去泡吧了，而且你机会每天都带未成年少女去公寓。Eduardo对你们十分失望，一气之下回波士顿了。”  
　　Sean简直想回去踢自己一脚，好不容易和Eduardo成为朋友，就这么毁了，而且还是用最“Sean Parker”的方式。啊……上帝，他真的是个混蛋不是么？他怎么能忍心让那双好看的斑比眼蒙上失望呢？  
　　“所以我什么时候能再回去？”Sean此刻已经表现出一副生无可恋的样子了。  
　　“这就看你了。”  
　　Sean深吸一口气，“虽然才回来很累，但我还是要回去。Hallelujah！Chance！”  
　　Sean睁开眼睛时，自己正在一个club里，对面坐着两个女孩正看着他。那是那天下午他带去Mark家的两个姑娘。  
　　“抱歉，我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”  
　　“你说你会带我们去看Facebook的运营团队。”其中一个女孩看起来无比兴奋，还有点嗑嗨了的感觉。  
　　Sean僵硬地笑了下，“抱歉，宝贝，下次吧，今天Facebook的公关要来，我可不能冒这个风险。”Sean随便扯了个谎签单结账后拿起外套就打算走。  
　　他可不能再让Eduardo问一遍那些姑娘几岁了不是么？而且如果公寓是那种氛围那回来就没意义了。  
　　另一个女孩拉住Sean，“可你明明说过……”  
　　“抱歉，今天真的不行，改天一定。”说完吻了下女孩的脸颊便匆匆离去了。  
　　他赶到公寓之后环顾四周都没发现Mark的身影。Sean回想了一下，迅速冲到Mark的房间，Mark果然在睡觉。  
　　“Mark！起来！快起来！”  
　　Mark皱着眉头醒了过来，一脸茫然地看着Sean，“发……发生了什么？”  
　　“Eduardo是不是今天要来？几点的航班？你不去接他吗？”  
　　Mark似乎因此清醒了些，迅速拿起床头柜的手机拨了个号。  
　　“Wardo手机关机，他可能已经在飞机上了。”  
　　“那你现在就去SFO！”Sean催促着Mark起床，还帮Mark拿上了外套。  
　　Sean叫上了Dustin，他知道无论是Mark还是他开车都属于疲劳驾驶，至少Dustin是好好休息过的。  
　　“拿伞了吗？”Sean在Mark关上车门后问。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“一会儿会下雨。”  
　　Mark疑虑地看了Sean一眼又跑回去拿了伞。  
　　他们上路没多久就下起了雨，之后越下越大，到达机场时已经成了暴雨。Eduardo的电话刚好也在这个时候打来。  
　　Eduardo打开副驾驶车门时露出的表情仿佛在说“怎么又是你”，又扫了眼车内另外两人，“是什么是重要到你们三个人都来？“  
　　“没什么，只是我和Mark都没怎么休息，所以就拜托Dustin来代驾。”Sean耸耸肩。  
　　“其实我可以打车过去的。不管怎样，谢了。”  
　　上次你和Mark吵架的时候可不是这样说的。Sean这样想着，做了个鬼脸。  
　　“你和Christy怎样了？”Eduardo刚上车Mark就问，尽管他视线没从电脑屏幕上移开。  
　　“我们……我们分手了。她疯了，她认为我之前来这待的那几天都和一群不知名的姑娘们鬼混，当然，托某人的福，看起来确实很像。”Eduardo瞥了眼副驾驶座。  
　　“好吧，我的错。”Sean摆了个投降的姿势。  
　　至少上次回来还是有好事发生的不是吗？Eduardo终于摆脱了疑心病重的Christy。  
　　“所以，这次把我叫回来是为了？”  
　　“Sean安排了一个会面，明天。”  
　　“什么会面？”  
　　“你知道Peter Thiel吗？他拥有价值20亿美元的避险基金公司叫科拉里恩资产。”Sean转过身来跟Eduardo解释。  
　　不知道是不是因为之前穿越回来那几次让Eduardo对自己有所改观，他竟然没有发火而是认真地问：“所以他打算投资我们？”  
　　“Thiel打算做一个天使投资。”Mark抬起头来看着Eduardo。  
　　“所以需要我出席明天的会面？作为Facebook的CFO？好吧，和我相信说明下这个天使投资的情况。”  
　　Sean对于Eduardo这样的反应感到有些意外，可又觉得是意料之中。至少Eduardo挺进自己的建议了不是吗？他重新审视了自己和Mark的关系，自己和Facebook的关系，以及Facebook的未来。这才是“哈佛投资协会”主席本来的样子。  
　　Sean解释了整个天使投资计划，Mark汇报了目前Facebook的进展，而在天使投资后预计会达到什么样的进展。  
　　Eduardo听得很认真，在听完之后点点头，“听起来不错，明天几点会面？”  
　　Sean满意地笑了，没有冻结账户，没有股份稀释，也没有砸电脑的百万会员之夜，更不会有那场官司了。他Sean Parker简直是个天才。  
　　回到公寓后Mark在Eduardo的督促下去休息了，Sean本打算也去躺一会儿的，却被Eduardo拉住。  
　　“我有话对你说。”Eduardo将Sean拉进隔间。  
　　Eduardo看着Sean表情有些严肃，可在那张脸上，却不吓人，反而有些可爱。  
　　像是来告白的。  
　　Sean被自己这样的想法吓了一跳，却从心底隐约期待Eduardo说出表白的话，不由地紧张了几分。他忐忑地看着Eduardo。  
　　“首先，谢谢你。”  
　　“什么？”Sean松了口气，同时也有些失望。  
　　Eduardo笑了，“你真是个怪人，Sean。有些时候看起来真诚又靠得住，有时候却又像媒体写的那样，轻浮，花花公子一个。不管怎样，还是要谢谢那天你对我说的那番话，我之后想了很久。当然对于你对Facebook作出的计划也思考了很久，它确实不错。所以，谢谢，Sean。”  
　　一时之间，Sean竟不知道自己要说什么，只好也报之一笑，“这没什么，毕竟Facebook很酷。”  
　　“确实，它很酷。现在也很晚了，我们去休息吧，明早不是还有会面吗？”Eduardo拍拍Sean的肩膀朝隔间走去，忽然转过来认真地看着Sean，“我想起一件事，我们俩还住一间吗？”  
　　Sean愣住了，他差点忘了上次传回来他和Eduardo住一间，可是……之后那段时间他也和Eduardo一间吗？他怎么做到的？更重要的是，Eduardo是怎么做到的？  
　　“啊……嗯……我现在和Dunstin一间，Mark那儿好像还有一张床。”  
　　“谢了。”Eduardo转身走出隔间。  
　　Sean想给自己一拳。他已经意识到自己对Eduardo的好感了，可还是把Eduardo推到Mark身边，毕竟那只小鹿喜欢的是Mark不是么？这真是一点都不Sean Parker。  
　　第二天早上的会面很成功，股权的分配就跟Eduardo的股权被稀释前一样。  
　　出了Peter的办公楼，Sean舒了口气，他握了握Mark和Eduardo的手，“恭喜你们。”  
　　……  
　　睁开眼睛的时候已经在Facebook大楼了。


	5. Chapter 5

-4-  
　　“Sean？”Mark伸手在他眼前打了个响指。  
　　“抱歉，你刚刚说了什么？”Sean回过神来看着Mark。  
　　“我今天打算向Wardo求婚。”  
　　“什么？求婚？！”Sean被突如其来的重磅消息吓到了，他有预感自己会去做的那些能令Mark和Eduardo继续当好友，或者更进一步。可求婚什么的，会不会太快了？  
　　“不是你昨天建议的吗？在Facebook达到百万会员时向Wardo求婚的。”Mark一脸莫名其妙地看着Sean。  
　　所以今晚就是百万会员之夜了，今夜过后就是完全不一样的结局了，Mark和Eduardo应该会幸福的在一起吧。  
　　想到这，Sean觉得胸口有些闷，呼吸也不顺畅了。  
　　“Sean，你今天怎么了？”Mark再次将走神的Sean拉了回来。  
　　“没什么，我只是为你感到高兴，老兄！”Sean装出一副高兴的样子在Mark肩上捶了下，“你打算怎么做？”  
　　马克面无表情地耸耸肩，“我不知道，所以我才来问你。”  
　　Sean听到自己心底的一个声音在对他说：回去做那个利己主义的Sean Parker吧，你为他们已经付出够多了，甚至还搭上了自己的感情。这一次就让他们顺应命运的安排吧。  
　　“抱歉，这我不能帮你。你要泡妞，我可以帮你，你要问如何让她们爽翻天，我也可以帮你，可如果你要问如何许下承诺，我不知道，我从来没有许下过诺言。”Sean说完拍了拍Mark的肩走了。

　　Eduardo到达Facebook大楼时，屏幕上的数字还停留在9后面5位数。  
　　Sean装作没看到进来的Eduardo，在和一名程序员聊天。  
　　“Hi，Sean。”Eduardo拍了拍Sean。  
　　“Hi，Wardo！谢天谢地你终于来了，今晚很有可能就是Facebook的百万会员夜！这么重要的时刻怎么能少了你呢！”Sean浮夸地转过身张开双手，“我真的很想念你，兄弟。”他用力地抱了抱Eduardo。  
　　Eduardo没有推开他，只是伸手拍拍他的背之后松开，“Mark呢？我找他有事。”  
　　“我不太清楚，嘿，Macky，Mark呢？”  
　　那名程序员头都没抬地说：“我不知道，我一直在编程。”  
　　Sean摊开双手，“看，我们都不知道，也许他在准备着什么惊喜呢？”  
　　Eduardo笑了，一如既往地甜蜜。  
　　“Mark吗？Mark从来不喜欢惊喜之类的东西。不管怎样，我先去他办公室等他，要是他来了你就告诉他我在他办公室。”  
　　“好的。”Sean比了个手势。在Eduardo走开后俯身对Macky说，“我还有事先走了，一会儿Mark来了你告诉他。”  
　　他记得曾经Eduardo离去的孤单背影，也记得他离开之后就是所有人为百万会员的欢呼和庆祝。而这次孤单离去的人将会变成他，而那些人也会在此之后为百万会员而欢呼，为Mark的求婚而欢呼。  
　　回到公寓的Sean看着摆满酒瓶的酒柜，想着开瓶酒看两部老电影来打发时光，却又忍不住打开电脑，登上Facebook，一遍又一遍地刷新。  
　　没过多久主页就被刷屏了。  
　　“OMG！CEO向CFO求婚了，而且还用上了大屏幕！[配图]”  
　　“天啊！没想到平时面瘫的暴君CEO说起情话来那么动人浪漫！要换我大概早就答应一百次了！”  
　　“CFO答应了！！天啊！！太棒了！！”  
　　Sean再次刷新之后看到了Dustin发的内容，照片上的Mark和Eduardo笑得很开心，Dustin配的文字是“他们订婚了！”  
　　Sean闭上眼睛，痛苦地深吸一口气，“这很好，真的很好，这不就是回去的意义吗？”  
　　“你们人类总是喜欢自我安慰，自己欺骗自己。没关系，我努力过了，这个结果已经很好了。为什么就不是好好抓住自己真正想要的机会呢？”  
　　“我还以为你不会出现了。”Sean没回头，喝了口刚刚给自己倒的威士忌。  
　　“不后悔吗？”  
　　“能见到那么美好的人露出如此幸福的笑容，我有什么好后悔的？”Sean苦笑了一下，举起酒瓶看着精灵，“你要来一杯吗？”  
　　“不了，我不喜欢威士忌。以及，孤独这种东西，你还是自己享受吧。”说完便消失了。


	6. Chapter 6

5-  
　　Sean不知道自己到底喝了多少杯，他想把自己灌醉，这样可能会比较容易忘记过去到今天发生的一切，等到醒过来的时候，他还是那个Sean Parker。可是不管喝多少杯他依旧清醒着，他开始有些讨厌之前那个流连夜店的自己了。  
　　当他喝下最后一杯的时候，他听到了伴随着Eduardo叫着他名字的敲门声。  
　　“事实是我真的喝醉了，不是么？我竟然听到了斑比的声音。”  
　　敲门声越来越剧烈，Eduardo的声音也越发清晰。  
　　就算是幻觉也好，我就去开这一次门，看到空荡荡的门口就会清楚这一切不过是一场幻觉，那只斑比是绝对不会出现在这里的。  
　　开门之后Sean对上了一双斑比眼，他皱着眉揉了揉眼睛，自嘲地笑了，“看来我真是喝醉了，连幻觉都出现了。”  
　　“Sean？你还好吗？”Eduardo看着Sean担忧地问。  
　　“噢，Eduardo，即便是在我的幻觉里，你也还是那么的可爱。”Sean伸出手抚着Eduardo的脸，悲伤地说，“可是那么可爱的你，也和我没关系了。”  
　　“Sean你喝了多少？我扶你回卧室。”Eduardo将Sean的一只手搭到自己肩上，扶着Sean开始往卧室走。  
　　大概是因为Eduardo身上的味道令人安心，也有可能是Sean喝的实在太多，Eduardo扶着他没走几步路，他就睡着了。  
　　第二天早上醒来时头痛得不行，打算起来吃两颗阿司匹林，刚撑坐起来转头就看到了身旁的Eduardo。Sean惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，冷抽了一口气。还好，两人都是穿着衣服的，昨晚什么也没发生！等等，可是为什么Eduardo会在这里？！  
　　Eduardo被身边的动静吵醒了，似乎有些不满地皱了皱鼻子，睁开眼睛看到一脸不可置信的Sean，绽开一个笑容，“早上好。”  
　　“你，我，你，你你为什么会在这里？你不是？嗯？难道我还在梦里面？”Sean结结巴巴地问，不确信地掐了下自己的大腿。  
　　痛得眼泪都要流出来了，这不是在梦里，眼前的Eduardo是真实的。  
　　Eduardo被Sean的表现逗笑了，“你昨天为什么走的那么早？”  
　　“我……有事。”Sean露出一个勉强的笑容。  
　　因为无法忍受自己看到你和别人在一起幸福的样子。  
　　“有事就是把自己关在公寓里喝个烂醉？”Eduardo挑了挑眉。  
　　“庆祝啊！你和Mark不是订婚了嘛！话说刚订婚你就来我这留宿一晚是不是不太好？Mark不会生气吗？说起来，Mark呢？……”  
　　Eduardo看着一直不停在说的Sean无奈地勾起一个笑，凑上去吻了Sean一下。  
　　“我和Mark没有订婚。”Eduardo扬了扬自己的手，上面并没有订婚戒指。  
　　Sean还沉浸在刚刚被吻的惊讶之中，反应过来之后又被Eduardo的话震惊到。  
　　“什么？！那昨天那些照片，那个宴会，那些状态是哪儿来的？”  
　　“因为某人一直没有表示，所以Mark就建议我用这个办法来刺激一下某人，结果这个某人胆小到直接躲回家，所以我只好出现在这咯。”  
　　Sean觉得从遇见那个精灵开始，自己的人生就变得不可思议起来，今天更是被各种突如其来的消息轮番轰炸到他不知作何反应。只好干巴巴地问一句，“那Mark呢？Mark不是应该……”  
　　“你想多了，Mark是直的。”Eduardo从来没见过表情变化这么多的Sean，他后悔自己没有带相机了。  
　　“所以，你？”Sean还是不敢相信这只斑比，这只可爱的善良的温柔的体贴的，值得用世界上一切美好形容词来形容的斑比喜欢的人是自己。  
　　“是的，我喜欢你。”  
　　Sean呆了大概三秒之后抱住Eduardo开始亲吻起来。  
　　真好，这只斑比是我的了。  
　　等等，所以在我回来之后的那些时间里过去的我究竟干了什么？  
　　算了，反正现在Eduardo是我的了。

Fin


End file.
